


Fuller House: Spring Break

by comixgirl



Series: Burned [1]
Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comixgirl/pseuds/comixgirl
Summary: The first story in the Burned series. It's Spring Break and four of the Fuller House teens are on a pre-graduation trip to sunny Cancun, Mexico for five days of sun and fun.
Relationships: Jackson Fuller/Rocki
Series: Burned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862437
Comments: 8
Kudos: 2





	Fuller House: Spring Break

**Author's Note:**

> AN: My Original Character Cast
> 
> Charlie Donovan: Josh Wiggins,  
> Chloe Donovan: Mary Mouser,  
> Chad Donovan Joshua Orpin,  
> Chase Donovan: Robbie Amell
> 
> Photos of the swimsuits and new cast can be found on my pinterest: https://www.pinterest.cl/comixgrl/fanfic-photos/

Monday: Day 1

It was spring break of their high school senior year. Jackson Fuller, Roxanne Mahan, Ramona Gibbler and Coco were driving slowly along the scenic road on their way to the resort hotel that had been booked for them. The group of four eighteen year old teens were given a pre-graduation gift and their travel packages had been paid for by their parents. The teens had worked hard the previous summer to earn the extra money they would need for their meals, souviner and other amenities during their trip.

Ramona Gibbler and Coco were flying single (literally) as both had broken up with their boyfriends just after new years due to them moving on to college and the long distance relationships were going to be an issue so they and their boyfriends agreed to mutual breakups. From the moment they departed the plane they were surrounded by an abundance of single and eager young men. Some were locals, most were tourists. As it was spring break it was one of Cancun's busiest times of the year.

"Ok girls, honor system here. We stay in pairs, no matter what. No wandering off alone. We all watched Taken so please... let's just be safe and have fun." Jackson said holding onto his girlfriends hand.

He knew that Rocki would be with him for the majority of the trip so he didn't have to worry about her as much and he really didn't want to be a killjoy but at the same time he loved Ramona like a sister and was now close friends with Coco so the last thing he wanted was for something to happen to either of them.

After checking into their hotel the group traveled up the elevator with their luggage to their suite. The two elevators located in the hotel were built to run along rails mounted on the exterior of the hotel tower. When the elevator cleared the first floor you could peer outside the large octagon shaped capsule windows so the guests can see all of the beautiful sights of the surrounding area. Jackson and Rocki held hands as their perspective of the landscape grew grander and grander.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Rocki asked Jackson. She was so happy they were able to share this moment together.

"Yes, but I've see more beautiful." Jackson whispered to her. It was how he felt but he didn't want to nauseate Ramona and Coco with how lubby dubby he could be with Rocki. He was also sensitive to the fact they were single now and he and Rocki were a couple.

The elevator began to slow and Jackson saw the digital readout go from 12 to 13, then 14 and finally stop on the fifteenth floor. The elevator chimed and the automatic doors opened allowing Coco and Ramona to exit followed by Rocki and finally Jackson. The quartet dragged their luggage down the hall until they came to room 1502. Ramona inserted the keycard into the lock and the device and the red lights changed to green indicating the door was now unlocked. Ramona pushed the handle down and was the first into the room.

Upon entering the group found the suite was very spacious. The walls were a pearlescent white. The windows were large with heavy maroon curtains that were held in place by ties so you could close them if you wished. The suite had two rooms, a bedroom with two full sized beds and a full bathroom. A wall with a door separated the master bedroom from the common area that had a small kitchen area, and living room. The large couch located in the common room was a fold out bed which was where Jackson would be sleeping.

The girls began unpacking and filling the drawers in their room with their clothes. They closed the door as the plan was to hit the beach first thing so they would be changing into their swimsuits. Rocki began to close the door but showed Jackson her bare leg in a suggestive manner before laughing and closing the door.

"Tease." Jackson playfully yelled.

When the girls came out of the bedroom Jackson was sitting down on the couch, still fully dressed as he was waiting to gain access to the bathroom. He had his swim trunks in hand as the three beauties came walking from the bedroom and Jackson found himself at a loss for words. While he considered Ramona a sister the two were not blood related and he would have to be blind not to see the beauty that she had become over the last few years. She was wearing a Nuko & Dimika Banana Blue two piece bikini. Coco was right behind her wearing the orange variation of Ramona's swimsuit. Rocki was wearing a black Touho & Kaoa Sumati two piece bikini that made Jackson wish his sister and friend would decide to leave the two alone... forever.

"I'd say your suits are winners." Rocki announced as Jackson just continued to stare at the trio. She finally snapped her fingers three times in front of Jackson's face to snap him out of his trance.

"Sorry ladies... sensory overload. Far too much beauty in one local. A mere mortal like myself became lost in the moment." Jackson said.

Ramona and Coco leaned over and gave Jackson a friendly peck on each cheek for the compliment. They then stood back so Rocki could climb into his lap and hug him tightly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Why don't you girls head downstairs and wait for me in the lobby. I just have to do a quick change and I will be down to meet you." Jackson insisted.

Ramona and Coco grabbed their beach bags and headed for the elevator banks. As the door began to close Rocki turned Jackson's face to hers and gave him a real kiss, the kind of kiss that tended to curl ones toes. Jackson returned her affection, his right hand resting on the back of Rocki's neck while his left gently caressed her bottom through the thin material.

"That was for being a good boy and not letting yourself get carried away with PDA's." Rocki stated as she stood up. She grabbed her beach bag and rushed to the door. She knew the girls would be holding the elevator for her so she had to be quick.

"Love you Jackson." Rocki said before she exited the room in a haste.

Jackson Fuller was waiting for the elevator to reach his floor. It was coming down from one of the floors above him and he was waiting patiently in the hall for that all too familiar chime. A minute later he heard the chime and the elevator doors opened. In the elevator was a young woman, he'd guess about 18, maybe a little older, he wasn't 100% sure. She was about Rocki's height at 5 foot 3 inches tall with wavy dark blonde hair. She was caucasian but had obviously been here long enough to have a tan from lying in the sun.

"Hi." The young woman greeted Jackson as he stepped into the lift.

"Hello." Jackson replied. The young girl was wearing a canary yellow bikini top but had on red shorts. The elevator began it's descent to the lobby and Jackson once again began taking in his surroundings.

"It's really pretty here, don't you think?" The girl asked Jackson as she looked out the windows.

"It really is. Hi, I'm Jackson, Jackson Fuller." The oldest Fuller said extending his hand to the girl.

"Chloe, Chloe Donovan." The girl replied taking Jackson's hand and shaking it. "Family trip?" She asked Jackson.

Jackson noted the elevator was nearing the lobby. "No, my friends and I are here for spring break as an early graduation gift from our parents."

"Wow... that's so cool that they trust you guys outside the United States." Chloe stated. Jackson could see the sincere astonishment at that fact.

"So how many of you are there?" Chloe wondered.

"Four of us. Would you like to meet them? They're waiting for me in the lobby." Jackson informed his new associate.

"Sure." Chloe said curious to see what the others looked like. "My family is waiting for me as well."

The two exited the elevator when the doors opened and made their way to the naturally lit lobby. Three large couches were off to Jackson's left as the approached the main doors. The beige couches where in a C shape and Jackson's party was sitting together on the center couch.

"God, do they never stop?" Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"What?" Jackson asked her.

"Those two guys on the couches, they're my cousins. They are absolute dogs, they hit on every pretty girl that crosses their path." Chloe announced. She stopped in her tracks as she watched the taller one hit on a girl with long dark hair. Her more muscular cousin was besides a girl with red hair. Their friend was sandwiched between the two girls and was the least thrilled with her current position.

"My cousin Chase is the six foot inch guy. The other one proud of his muscles is Chad. I have another cousin Charlie around her somewhere. He at least is a gentleman, still overly hormonal, but not a dog like these two." Chloe informed Jackson.

"Do you have a camera phone on you?" Jackson asked Chloe without taking his eyes off the scene before him.

"Yeah, but I don't have service out of the U.S." Chloe informed Jackson.

"You might want to start recording, you're not going to want to forget this." Jackson said with a smirk.

Chloe got her LG V40 out and began recording as Jackson told her. She didn't know why until the 2 minute and 25 second mark when the dark haired girl leaned back and let her fist fly. Chase Donovan's head flew back as did his body. Chloe almost dropped her cellphone as she began laughing so hard. She had prayed someone would finally put Chase in his place, and her it was a five foot something girl knocked him out. Chad backed off from the girl he had been trying to woo and went and checked on his brother. The three girls took note of Jackson standing in the middle of the lobby and said goodbye to the two brothers before leaving them. Chloe was still keeled over laughing when Rocki, Ramona and Coco walked up to them.

"Oh my god... thank you... soooooo much!" Chloe said to Rocki and Jackson before she returned to her laughing fit.

"Those were her cousins." Jackson informed the trio. "She doesn't find their treatment of ladies very endearing." Jackson informed his lady love, Coco and Ramona.

Jackson let Chloe catch her breath before he introduced the girl to Coco, Ramona and finally Rocki. He made sure to emphasize that Rocki was his girlfriend as he wanted there to be no misunderstanding for anyone on this fact.

"We're heading to the beach, would you care to join us Chloe?" Ramona offered the new girl.

"I would be delighted to make your acquaintance." Chloe says. She pauses to quickly type the notice to her family through the messenger app that she has made some new friends and is planning to go to the beachfront with them. Chloe waits for the message to send and once she is sure it has she falls in step with the quartet and they make their way to the waterfront.

After finding a spot on the beach and setting up their blankets and umbrella's, Ramona and Coco took turns applying sunscreen to their bodies. Jackson applied sunscreen to Rocki's back while Rocki helped Chloe with her back. Chloe had shed her shorts and rubbed the sunscreen into her legs as the group went over their dynamic. Coco's was the quickest to cover as she was simply their good friend from high school. What Chloe found truly interesting was the history between Ramona Jackson and Rocki.

"So let me see if I get this straight..." Chloe said. "You two are not siblings but might as well be." She said referring to Jackson and Ramona who simply nodded. "You two are besties." Pointing to Rocki and Ramona who nodded. "You two are dating." Chloe said using both hands to point to Jackson and Rocki. "And the four of you are just great friends on the dream trip of a lifetime... I'm so jealous." Chloe whined.

"So how did you all meet?" Chloe asked.

The group went into detail of the last five years of their lives. Even Coco was enjoying the story and she had lived through some of it. She had not been privy to all of the facts so she found it quite enlightening.

The now four girls wanted to go swimming so Jackson relented (not that he really needed persuading) and the group went into the clear blue water and they swam, they splashed, they played, it was a great time. It was just after 1pm when everyone decided to take a prolonged break from the water. While Jackson and Rocki were off getting food a young man about Jackson's height with dirty brown hair and appeared to be the same age as Chloe approached her.

"Chloe. Where have you been?" The young man asked the Chloe. He looked very concerened.

"I've been exactly where I said I would be Charlie if anyone would bother to check their facebook messenger. I sent a mass message before I left the hotel and made sure it was listed as sent before I left the lobby." Chloe explained.

Charlie checked his messenger and sure enough, the message had been sent at 11:15am and received by his phone a minute later. "Ok, my bad. Apparently no one checked that. Mom and dad are dealing with Chase. Apparently some girl didn't appreciate his less than subtle wooing techniques and broke his nose."

Chloe laughed and then showed Charlie the video she had recorded of what happened to his brother. Charlie laughed hysterically as well. "Maybe Mr Casanova will finally learn to keep his hands to himself and think before he speaks."

"I'm sorry everyone, Charlie this is Coco and her friend Ramona." Charlie shook their hands.

"Charlie Donovan. It is a pleasure to meet you."

The trio were then joined by a returning Jackson Fuller and Rocki Mahan. Charlie greeted them but looked at Rocki oddly. "I promise this isn't a pickup line, but you look very familiar."

"She's the girl that gave your brother a nose job." Chloe said as she took a bite of her chicken taco.

"Oh my god... it is such a pleasure." Charlie stated shaking Rocki's hand enthusiastically.

"Your brother/cousin must be a real gem for me to keep getting this kind of response." Rocki says as she bit into her food.

"Let me put it to you this way... I'm sure if we could screen the video of you punch Chase the applause that you hear would be deafening. He and Chad have hit on every single girl in this entire establishment that they have come across. Even if they find a girl that will buy what they are selling, which there have been a few, they still hit on the next girl they see. It's like they're trying to win some kind of scoring contest." Charlie informed all of travelers.

Charlie and Chloe left after lunch as Chloe's family was worried about her whereabouts since they had not checked their messenger. She gave her number to the group and the four made plans to get together again the next day. She did say that she would chat with them after dinner as she would be on the hotel's WI-fi. Ramona sent her a friend request for facebook so they could video chat through their iPad later that evening.

Wednesday Night 3

The trip was now almost over. Wednesday marked the halfway point of their amazing trip. The four teens were having a ball on their own and it was now six as Chloe and her cousin Charlie were joining them every chance they got. Charlie's older brothers were never seen by the group again. Rocki suspected they always made their brother tell them their plans so they were no where near the group.

Tonight the Donovan's were going out to dinner as a family so it was just the original fab four, which was fine by the group. "I think she has a crush on you." Rocki informed Jackson as the two lovebirds slow danced to the music at the club they were frequenting that evening. They were within walking distance of their hotel, which was as far as the group agreed to go at nights. No long drives unless it was all four of them.

"She who?" Jackson asked. "I have so many fans down here."

"Do you need some ice for that swelling mister Fuller?" Rocki sternly asked her boyfriend.

"No ma'am. I'm guessing you mean the adorable Chloe Donovan." Jackson revealed.

"Indeed."

"She is cute Rocki, but she knows I'm spoken for. Further more she knows you'll knock both our blocks off if we were to do anything inappropriate." Jackson reminded his lovely girlfriend.

"Don't you forget it mister." Rocki said poking her finger into her boyfriends chest.

Rocki looked over Jackson's shoulder and noticed something odd. She looked around and finally found Ramona and Coco. The two were with two guys that had been buying them drinks. "Jackson..." Rocki said pointing to the pair. They looked dazed.

Taking Rocki's hand the pair walked over to the guys "helping" Ramona and Coco. "What's going on here guys." Jackson asked.

"We're taking our dates home." The two guys said almost sincerely.

"First, they're not your dates. That's my sister and our friend. Second, if anyone is taking them out of her, it will be us. Rocki..." Jackson motioned for her to collect Coco while he moved to get Ramona.

"Sorry amigo, they said they were alone." The man said looking Jackson square in the eyes trying to see ho to play this.

"I'm sure they did, right before they PASSED OUT. But we will take it from here." Jackson lifted Ramona into his arms and headed for the door with Rocki helping an almost incoherent Coco out of the club. They could see the bouncers making their way over towards the pair to see what was going on. Rocki and Jackson left without further incident and the pair flagged down a taxi big enough for the four of them and rode back to the hotel.

"Oh my god Jackson." Rocki said as she lifted Coco's eyelid.

"Roofies. I'd bet the rest of our money on it. Coco and Ramona aren't drinkers so there is no way they could have ingested enough to knock them out like this." Jackson says as he holds his surrogate sister close to him.

The ride was quick and Rocki paid the driver while Jackson carried Ramona and then Coco from the van to the lobby door. Fortunately the Donovan's were returning at that moment in time and Charlie and Chloe helped Jackson and Rocki get the two girls back to their hotel room. Jackson and Charlie put the pair in separate beds and then exited the room so Rocki and Chloe could get the girls ready for bed.

"I thought this resort area was supposed to be safe." Charlie said to Jackson.

"It's not the resort or even the club's fault. You wouldn't know just looking at the two guys that were there that they didn't belong. The looked like everyone else. Heck, they may be guests here. All that matters is that we got them out of there and back here safely. I'm sure we drew enough attention to them that no girl was going to be letting them buy their drinks." Jackson stated.

Chloe exited the bedroom ten minutes later and let Jackson know Rocki said it was ok for him to access the bathroom now if he needed to. Jackson thanked Charlie for his help, shook his hand and gave him a pat on the back. He gave Chloe a quick hug and thanked her for everything she did. Jackson could see the blush in her cheeks when he released her.

"Have a good night guys." Jackson said to the pair as she they headed back to their room.

Jackson plopped down on the couch and let his head rest against it and the wall. Rocki came out to check on him a moment after she heard the room door close. "Some night huh?" Rocki asked her boyfriend joining him on the couch. She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm glad you were so observant tonight. Another couple of steps and the night could have ended very different for those two." Jackson praised her dark haired angel.

"You did your part love. You were their noble protector, very gallant. I have never been so hot for you." Rocki said as she praised Jackson's action.

"I googled the information, they may be out about 12 hours, it all depends on the dosage they got."

"Why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll keep an eye on them for now, just in case we are wrong and they were given something else." States Rocki.

Jackson nodded in agreement. He went into the girls room to look in on them. Rocki and Chloe and put them on their stomach's with their heads facing off to the side, just in case it was an alcohol induced incident. He gave them both a kiss on the side of their heads and then walked into the bathroom. Drawing a folded robe from the linen area, Jackson turned on the water and set the shower head to the spray he desired. The water was instantly warm and he entered the spray letting the warm water wash all over his body. After soaking for a few minutes Jackson poured his shampoo and lathered up his hair. Placing his hands on the wall before him he let the pulsing water rinse out his hair with warm water. Jackson was suddenly made aware of a presence behind him. Two soapy arms wrapped around his body and a decidedly feminine body pressed against his back.

"I thought you might like some company." Rocki said as she pressed her chest into Jackson's back. Taking the liquid soap she brought in with her she poured it between them and very sensuously began rubbing the soap into his back with her breasts. Pouring some soap into her hands, Rocki began rubbing the cleaner into Jackson's front. From his neck, all the way down to his waist. When she was done and the water rinsed off the soap she reapplied a generous amount to her right hand and rubbed Jackson's hard shaft Jackson hissed through closed eyes as Rocki gently soaped his member and his orbs. With his body rinsed she began playfully licking, kissing and biting Jackson. She started at his shoulders, down his left shoulder blade over to his right. She then kissed down his spine all while teasing his shaft. Jackson turned around and when she was sure he was clear of soap suds she placed the swollen member in her mouth and slowly inhaled it. Jackson's hands came to rest on Rocki's head and guided her back and forth. She would occasionally gag, she had never done this on Jackson before but she had attempted the feet with a banana. Jackson was longer and thicker than a banana but Rocki was managing. However, as much as the idea appealed to him, Jackson did not finish in Rocki's mouth.

Jackson pulled himself from his lady love ever so carefully and drew her to her feet. The two swapped places and Jackson treated Rocki to the same soapy wash that she had done for him. Jackson's treated her body like a temple and rubbed every inch of her. When he was done washing her body and she her hair Jackson wrapped his arms around her waist and as he sucked lovingly on her neck ran his fingers between her lower lips. Rocki whimpered as Jackson first teased, then played until finally the attacked her core with three of his fingers. His mouth was sucking on her neck and he could feel her pulse race as her body crashed from an orgasm. Rocki held her verbal release so as not to alert anyone in the adjoining rooms to their activities. Jackson held Rocki close to his body as her legs were wobbly from her release.

After they turned off the water, dried their bodies, and Rocki dried her long hair the lovers donned their terry cloth robes, turned off the lights in the bathroom and moved back into the common room.

Jackson turned on some soft music and the pair sat lovingly back on the couch. Jackson smiled and kissed Rocki's forehead as she sat warmly holding the man who had just given her her first orgasm.

"I can't believe in two more day's we'll be home once again. I love our families, but this is just so nice." Rocki said kissing Jackson's neck while holding on tightly to his body.

"I know. This whole trip has been so unreal. We'll have to come back here... one day." Jackson said thinking about the future and hoping Rocki would be in his.

"Come on, let's unfold the bed." Rocki requested. She and Jackson took the cushions off the couch and placed them against the wall. They then pulled the bed out and finished setting it up. Rocki walked over to the door that divided the two rooms and slowly shut it, with her standing on Jackson's side of the room.

Before Jackson could voice a question Rocki took two steps forwards and slowly removed her robe. It was the second time that evening she had been naked with Jackson but only the first that he really got to take in the lovely visual of her form. Rocki finished sauntering over to Jackson and dropped her robe on the small coffee table besides his couch bed. She then reached for the sash on Jackson's robe and untied it. Jackson allowed Rocki to reach in and slide the terrycloth robe from his shoulders and let it pool behind his feet. Rocki locked her hands together behind Jackson's back and pulled him closer to her. Jackson leaned down and kissed her, deeply lovingly.

"Wait... I have to... get... a..." Jackson tried to say in between kisses.

"Uh uh." Rocki replied. "I'm on the pill, and it's a safe day." Rocki Mahan informed Jackson. She had done the math months ago and knew that this evening was going to be the best time for a first time with very little risk.

"I want to feel you, all of you. I want our first time to be as special as can be. She slid on to the bed that she was planning to share with Jackson. She moved to the far left side, picked up her cellphone and pressed the icon for her MP3 player. She selected her playlist, and clicked on it. Soft romantic music filled the room as Rocki slid under the now turned down covers. Jackson slid in between the sheets, took Rocki in his arms and went back to kissing her soundly. Rocki kissed Jackson three times before Jackson paused and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure about this. I love you, and want nothing more than to be with you, but I don't want you to feel we have to do anything more than we've done if your not 100% certain." Jackson states.

"It's because you care enough to ask, that I am 100% certain that I am ready to take this step with you Jackson Michael Fuller." Rocki informed her soon to be lover.

Rocki rolled onto her back, parted her legs and wait for Jackson to claim her innocence. Jackson slowly entered her moist warm folds and carefully fed her his very stiff and throbbing member. Jackson was half way sheathed within her when he struck her cherry.

"I'm ready." Rocki informed him and Jackson pulled back and then thrust in all at once. Rocki groaned in pain at the cracking of her innocence. She clutched Jackson's back and he held himself in place while she allowed her body to relinquish the pain of her loss. Jackson kissed her entire face lovingly as the pain she felt finally started to subside.

"Go ahead." Rocki insisted and Jackson began to move his member back and forth within the young woman beneath him.

Rocki bit her lower lip as Jackson sucked on her neck and shoulders. He was doing his best not to leave a mark for now as she still had a day and a half of beach time coming to her and she didn't want to have to try and mask it with water proof mascara. Jackson lasted only a little while longer before he ejaculated for the first time within Rocki. Rocki held on to him tightly as she milked his member of its life giving seed. Jackson with drew from her momentarily so they could catch their breath. Rocki had already come once and now so had he. Jackson's member was not subsiding and he cuddled up to Rocki as her breathing was returning to normal. Rocki felt his stiff cock against her backside and moved so it slid back into her. Jackson cupped her handful sized breasts in his hands before his body began once again thrusting into Rocki Mahan. Before the night was over the two had made love in three different positions and both had two orgasms.

Rocki Mahan was the first to awaken and her body let her know she was sore. It was a good kind of sore, but sore none the less. Carefully sliding out of her lover's embrace, Rocki pulled the covers back over him and collecting her robe, tip toed into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Coco and Ramona were still out of it, which gave her time to take a quick rinse and get ready for their last full day in Cancun. Wrapping her hair up and putting a shower cap on so it wouldn't get wet, Rocki began the process of soaping up her body. She had taken a quick look in the mirror and while there were a few red spots on her neck and shoulders, there was nothing that looked like a severe hickey. When she was done washing up she went into the room shared with the girls and collected her remaining swimsuit. She put on the two piece bikini and also found her sarong. Wrapping it around her waist, Rocki walked back into Jackson's part of the room and gave him a good morning kiss.

"Time to wake up my handsome prince." Rocki informed the slumbering man.

Jackson smiled upon hearing her melodious voice, arched up and gave her a kiss. "Good morning lover." He whispered.

"Go get cleaned up while I air out our part of the room." Rocki ordered.

Jackson got up, put his robe on and went to the bathroom to wash up. In the interim Ramona and Coco woke up from their forced slumber. Rocki informed her friends what had happened and assured them that nothing bad happened to them. The girls were still a little woozie but after eating breakfast and walking around with Charlie and Chloe, the girls were back to their lively fun loving selves. The group had one last item to check off their bucket list and that was to go sailing. The six charted the half day boat trip and the day was absolutely beautiful. Many pictures were taken and much fun was had before they returned to land. The trip was only half a day primarily because Charlie and Chloe needed to get changed, check out and get ready for their return flight home. They had arrived at Cancun two days before the quartet but the Donovan's were happy to have met the group as they turned what was a two day snooze fest into a week to remember. E-Mail addresses had been exchanged as had cellphone numbers with promises to stay in touch.

Chloe pulled Rocki aside for a moment while Charlie was talking to the rest. "I just wanted to say that I hope you and Jackson are very happy together. I know he loves you, and I can tell you love him. Never ever take that for granted." Chloe says before hugging Rocki who hugs her back.

"I won't. You take care of yourself, and send me the video of me punching your brother please." Rocki requested.

Chloe Donovan told the dark haired girl, "Of course I will."

The quartet watched the five Donovan's pile into the transport to the airport. Charlie and Chloe waived one final time before they drove off.

Rocki, Ramona, Coco and Jackson all watched as the van got smaller and smaller the further it sped away. That would be them this time tomorrow. The would be checking out, and heading home to San Francisco. Their carefree lives would stop as they finished their high school education and go off into the world to make something of themselves. The future was on the horizon, they just hoped it was a bright one.

The End

AN: This is the first of two prologue stories.


End file.
